All I Want for Christmas is Chou
' All I Want for Christmas is Chou ' is a song released by Zoey Proasheck on the 20th of December 2013 as part of Hark! T'is What Thou Refers To As Yogsmas!. It will soon be posted on the ZoeyProasheck channel. The songs is inspired by Zoey's Chespin in her Pokémon X series. The song is a parody of 'All I Want For Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey. Lyrics Hey Chou? We've not known each other for very long, but, well... It's our first Christmas together! And I'm so glad to have you on my Pokémon team! You know, when I look back at that moment in Aquacorde Town When I saw you there... I just... I just knew it had to be the Chespin! I just knew it had to be you, Chou! And you've helped me out so much We've been through so many fights already, and we've both grown together Well, as it's Christmas, Chou, I just, I feel like it's going to break in to a song here... Because, Chespin, all I really want this Christmas... is Chou... which is your name, conveniently! (Baby all I want for Christmas is Chou) Way back when I picked you Chespin, I knew it was meant to be I didn't want the foxy Fennekin Or the ninja frog Froakie Yeah there's other generations, Starters there were pretty great, But those adventures are all over, Kalos is where I'm gonna stay I just want you on my team, Think of all the sights we'll see! Chespin I choose you! All I want for Christmas is Chou! Chou, baby! We've got 5 spots on our team left, Filling them up as we go, They will follow in your footsteps, You're the greatest friend I know! Lots of ice types here at Christmas Bergmite, Snorunt and Cubchoo Their attacks are super effective But your fighting moves are too! Gym lea-ders are in our sights, I know you will win the fights, So glad I chose you! Baby all I want for Christmas is (Chou) Gym lea-ders are in our sights, I know you will win the fights, So glad I chose you! Baby all I want for Christmas is Chou! Oh Chespin you're evolving I wonder what you'll be! Some people think you're derpy But you're perfect for me! And now you're a Quilladin, And you just keep evolving, Delibird has given me the best gift for my team It's a fully evolved Chespi-i-in! And now that I've got a Chesnaught Time for the Elite Four, 'cause We're gonna be the very best Just like no one ever was! I just want you on my team, Think of all the sights we'll see, Chespin I choose you! Baby all I want for Christmas is I just want you on my team, Think of all the sights we'll see, Chespin I choose you! Baby all I want for Christmas is Chou! Chouuuuuu baby All I want for is for Christmas is Chou, baby All I want for Christmas is Chou Baby Where did all this music come from, man? Chespin check it out, it's a Christmas miracle! Guitars came out of nowhere, oh my gosh! Jigglypuff's going to be mad that we made a song without her Hold on, let's get her out of her pokéball, Let's get the whole team out of their pokéballs! Let's gather round the fireplace, I have presents for all of you! Chespin look a new TM move! And Jigglypuff, I got you a new microphone! (Jigglypuff noise) No, no it's not just a marker pen, it's definitely a microphone! Oh my gosh, Merry Christmas everybody, this is so great! I love you all! Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Hark! T'is What Thou Refers To As Yogsmas! Category:Christmas